


Dance classes with Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [33]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Clumsiness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: The reader and Undyne take dance classes together.





	

“One two three, one two three, one two three…don’t look at your feet!”

“Sorry,” Undyne mumbles, flicks her eyes back up to yours. Her foot crashes down on yours and she flushes red, apologizes again.

“Listen,” you whisper as she looks back, trying to see if your dance instructor, a tyrannical little Italian woman, noticed her slip-up. “You’re doing fine.”

“This was a terrible idea,” she hisses at you, eyes flashing, and you duck in quick, kiss her cheek. She smiles in spite of herself, rolls her eyes at you, tosses her hair back. Your mother had gotten you coupons for dance classes for Christmas, tucked into her Christmas card to you and you’d showed Undyne, already imagining her wrapped up in a tight red dress clutching a rose between her teeth, gazing at you with those heady bedroom eyes, making her way across the room in ¾ time. The reality is maybe a little less glamorous; Undyne has on a pair of gym shorts and a loose-fitting tank top, making her about equally-dressed with all the other women in the room. Aside from a giggly pair of high-school girls, you’re the youngest two in the place. You can feel various eyes flicking over, tracking Undyne as she stumbles ungainly through the motions of a waltz, and you squeeze her hip to reassure her that it’s okay, that she’s doing fine. For all her seeming grace underwater she cannot match it on land; she is too used to strutting around or simply lazing here and there like a lizard sunning itself, conserving energy.

“One two three, one two three and-spin-and-back good!”

“See,” you smile at her. “We’re doing good.”

Undyne rolls her eyes, grins at you anyway. A starburst bloom of teeth neath fluorescents. She’s enjoying herself despite her better judgment, you think, and on your break Undyne wipes sweat from her brow, guzzles water from the bottle you brought.

“This is tougher than it looks,” she admits. You bump her with your hip, feel her glance over at you, reach back, grab your butt lightly. “I don’t know if I told you…” she says, leaning in, sharktooth grin splitting her face in two.

“Yeah?” you ask, pulling her close to you.

“You look cute in those shorts,” she says, leaning up against the wall, wiggling her eyebrows at you. She traces the tips of her fingers up your neck, across your cheeks –

“Break’s over! Let’s go!”

The moment’s over. Undyne’s fingers linger on your face as she looks back, gills fluttering, fins drawing tightly forward. You kiss the tips of her fingers, raise your eyebrows at her as she blushes. “Don’t step on my feet this time,” you tease her, and she hisses.

“I was distracted,” she says sulkily and you poke her side, just above her gills.

“Teasing,” you tell her, and she rolls her eyes.

“Let’s dance,” she growls.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Undyne collapses into the car seat, blows a breath out. “That was intense,” she says, and you smile a tight, tired smile at her.

“What do you think, should we keep going?”

Undyne laughs, glances at you, eyes slit open lazily. “Are you kidding? We have to now, we’re committed. I wanna learn the foxtrot next week.”

“Me too,” you grin, pulling the car out into the street. You drive home in silence, although Undyne reaches over halfway home, rests her big meaty hand on your thigh. You reach down, curl her hand up in yours, not caring about the clammy sheen of sweat lingering on her skin.

“Remind me to thank your mom,” Undyne smiles, and you bring her hand up to your mouth, kiss her palm, her knuckles, the back of her hand. She giggles, leans in. At the next red light you kiss her deep and long until the car behind you honks and you break apart in a hurry, step on the gas.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

That night when you’re lying in bed Undyne rolls over, puts her arms around you. “I can’t sleep,” she whispers, and pulls you out of bed, leads you down the hall into the living room. She turns and you stare at her sleepily, lean in, kiss her.

“I’m awake I guess,” you say, and she takes your hand, puts it on her waist, presses close to you. The sensation of her full breasts shifting against your chest wakes you up a little and you start to get hard; she can feel it of course and she winks at you, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

“One two three, one two three –“ she murmurs to herself, and soon enough you’re waltzing in darkness. All you can see are the yellow flashes of Undyne’s eyes and teeth as she grins slowly, savoring the moment.

“Ouch,” you murmur. Undyne mumbles a soft apology, takes her foot off yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually taken dance classes outside of high school but I imagine they'd be about the same, so that's what I wrote. I was incredibly clumsy when I took dance for gym but the teacher was really patient with everyone. She was this little Italian woman who'd used to be a professional dancer but hurt something or other, her leg I think, badly enough that she'd had to stop. I read in the paper about a year ago that she'd died, which was kind of shocking to me since she wasn't all that old, but that happens for whatever reason. It's really facetious saying that this is a tribute to her but I totally based the dance teacher off of her anyway.
> 
> In regards to the actual story, I think it's decent. One other trick you can use for an action scene is to lead up to it and then lead away from it elegantly enough to suggest the action without having to describe it; then your reader fills in the gaps themselves and it typically ends up being better than whatever you could have written. If you're uncertain about an action scene, or just lazy, you can do this instead. It does take some finesse to make it not feel like a total cop-out though.


End file.
